Caves of Chiyomizu
by The Dougen Veil
Summary: Kakashi, Naruto & Sakura have a mission at Chiyomizu Hot Springs. There they meet Moriko, bodyguard of the Nori family and the only person alive with immunity to the Cursed forest. A story of abuse, friendship reunion. CHAPTERS 1 2 2 B REVISED
1. Chapter 1

"_Okay, now that you've arrived, here's your mission. Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno! You are to stay with a wealthy noble family who own the land on the borders of Chiyomizu Caves. This A rank mission is to be under cover live-in bodyguards during the rest of the summer, stretching into autumn and maybe the winter months, depending if you are still needed…"_

"_EHHHH?!"_

"_WHAT?! But … but …"_

"_Oh boy …"_

"_DO I HEAR COMPLAINING?! You ungrateful little …"_

The silver haired jounin slumped defeated as the Hokage gave the stunned teenagers a look of seething wrath

"_(Sigh) Not at all Milady. Please continue"_

"_Hmph! As I was saying, although this mission may seem very long, the client has insisted on some of our strongest ninja for the job. You are to protect the Lord and his underlings from threats who have they're eyes on his land in order to obtain access to the hidden caverns containing the forbidden Angel waters. Because his business gets lots of wealthy clients who require safety when staying in the residence, he insists you be inconspicuous during your stay, acting as distant friends on a holiday"_

Naruto tilted his head in confusion

"_Hey wait a minute. Angel water, what's that?"_

The pink hair medic-nin next to him gritted her teeth in irritation. Kakashi spoke up before the two females could have a chance to attempt to deafen him with their enraged screaming at Naruto's idiocy.

"_No one really knows Naruto, that's why so many powerful people are after it. The legend is that it can heal any wound and even bring people from the brink of death back to life, maybe even prolonging it or taking it away all together. The earth around it also contains special properties that are said to be impossible to extract"_

"_That's right, but there's also a folk tale linked to that area. It says that there was a small but extremely powerful clan that used to guard the caves through the centuries using an ancient and extinct Kekkei Genkai, but they were cruelly massacred and executed by the soldiers of nearby towns, who became jealous of their abilities to harness the water and the land's power to it purest capabilities, but even now they say that there is a spirit left over from the family that still guards it today using the water to heal those who are pure of heart or to use it and the land that surrounds it as a physical weapon to protect the forest that hides it from prying travellers"_

"_Supposedly it appears as a huge white wolf right?"_

"_Correct Kakashi, but on the night of a perfect full moon it is rumoured to transform into a beautiful white haired Yuki-Onna who coats the forest in soft snow no matter what the season. If anyone enters the illusion with destructive motives, let's just say the stories say that they become lost and some are never seen alive and those who manage to escape emerge robbed of their sanity, leading to many suicides. The few people who have entered the forest to be healed have told of witnessing the spirit in either form, touch them or whisper to them, returning them to full health and safely leading them out of the forest. They have been heard to have found inner peace, some have even became hermit monks around the huge forest borders in order to help the spirit protect its home"_

The two young teens stared wide eyed as they listened closely to the older shinobi tell the story. It was always interesting when a mission involved an old legend but Naruto was uneasy about the fact that there was a spook involved, however at the mention of it being a gorgeous woman his unease slowly became curiosity.

"_Well well well. Looks like that little tale shut you up huh? Just make sure you're careful around that area, especially if you're feeling like snooping around …"_

The Hokage stared at Naruto. Sighing loudly she sat back in her chair glancing at Kakashi who was gazing into space. Tsunade's eyebrow rose as she recalled something.

"_Oh yes, of course! I forgot you had a mission close to that area when you were a teenager am I right Kakashi?"_

Kakashi looked up startled as all three ninja looked at him with surprise. He didn't realise that the Hokage knew about that mission, it was only a B rank after all, nothing special.

He had been in his late teens on a mission to spy on a group of rogue ninja acting as thieves for a local slave trader. He was to shadow them until they led him to the culprit and take him out and to rescue any hostages that he may have taken to trade for ransoms.

At the time, he was camping just inside the forest's border having nearly been spotted when a bird attacked him for almost standing on its eggs as he ran through the trees. While he sat reading his mission scroll he had felt a cold breeze hit him that seemed to come from deeper into the forest, he had been puzzled as it was the middle of summer and the day had been ridiculously hot. He had looked up to see a clear sky with a huge full moon beaming into the trees, yet as he sniffed the air, the familiar smell of a snowy winter entered his brain.

Slowly unsheathing his katana he crouched into a defensive position taking a few steps forward when he came to an abrupt halt. About 6 metres away he saw a large white creature staring at him with hypnotising eyes.

At first he had thought it was a lion until his eyes managed to adjust to the darkness around him. He noted that the lean muscles, long legs, spiked ears and long muzzle meant he was looking at an enormous wolf, not at all a lion. The huge mane around the animals head and neck was unusually long for a wolf explaining his mistaken identity of the animal. The next morning he had been lucky as his target had practically given himself to Kakashi after being careless in a slave trading to a group of traffickers. Crossing through the forest on his way home, he had looked for the wolf purely out of interest. The man did love his dogs after all yet it never appeared. He had returned home with his thoughts filled of questions about the creature. Was it native to that area? How old was it? Why was it so big? Why did it have a mane? Was it a summoning?

A soft cough brought him back to the present. Looking up he saw two faces looking up at him oddly, the two young ninja closed in on him as if silently asking him to tell them all about it. Rubbing the back of his head he chuckled.

"_Oh …err … yeh, a B rank I think. Nothing special"_

"_LIAR!"_

Naruto and Sakura pointed accusingly at Kakashi. They knew their sensei all too well, they had heard the stories of his youth, always managing to make a boring mission exciting whether it being a fight or something amazing happening close by. Although the story about him delivering a woman's baby was a bit hard to believe, they just couldn't see him doing something like that in this lifetime.

The Hokage glared at him.

'**Smooth Kakashi, totally unconvincing … but smooth' **

Kakashi coughed into his hand awkwardly signalling the youngsters to back off out of his personal bubble. Huffing like children they turned back to the Hokage sulking.

"_Well Lady Hokage, now that we have our mission. When do you want us to leave?"_

Tsunade rolled her eyes. That man always managed to change the subject when people wanted personal information.

"_(sigh) Alright. You're setting off first thing in the morning. The client wants you there within 2 days"_

All three sets of shoulders dropped simultaneously

'**2 days?! This guys gonna be high maintenance isn't he? Urgh'**

Being dismissed from the office Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto scraped out to prepare for what was going to be a long tiring mission.

In 2 days they were going to be spending the rest of their summer, autumn and winter in the least kind of place they expected to find near sacred healing caves.

'**I guess it was best not to tell them what this guy does. I just hope they can tough it out, especially Naruto with his strong devotion for human justice' **

**--**

Two days later the three shinobi had arrived at a large residence with several housing blocks, the home of Lord Daiki Nori, owner of Chiyomizu Hot springs.


	2. Chapter 2

"_WOOOW! Look at this place! It's huge!"_

"_I wonder why one man needs such a large house. It's like a little town"_

"_That's nobles for you I guess. Come on you two, he's expecting us"_

Walking through the gates the three of them had now began their mission.

They all looked around in awe as they entered a beautifully decorated courtyard strewn with lush green bushes, flowing white blossom trees and a large fountain in the centre of the grounds. Having no idea where the main house was they stood memorizing what layout they could make of the compound. They sensed that there were people inside moving around unaware of their arrival, Kakashi realised that they must be in the main court as it was quiet and serene. Naruto quirked his head as he heard something.

"_Hey you hear that?"_

"_Hear what Naruto?"_

Before he could answer, a small girl came running out of a building to their left, following a large light brown goose as it hobbled away holding a stick in its beak.

"_AH! Ume, you naughty goose we can't play if you don't drop the stick"_

At hearing the little voice the goose dropped the stick and jumped backwards turning to the girl with its tail feathers waving in the air and its long neck rested on the floor.

All three ninja raised an eyebrow at the unusual sight.

'**What the hell? A goose playing fetch? That's not something you see everyday'**

Letting out a sweet little laugh, the girl ran up to the bird and hugged it tight stroking its small head and adjusting a lilac bow tied around the top of its neck.

"_There we go, all pretty"_

They couldn't help but smile at the child's innocent smile. Sensing someone watching the girl Kakashi slowly and very slightly turned his head to she had appeared. A person stood watching the girl with their hands tucked into large baggy sleeves. Squinting, he tried to make out a face but it was covered by a long sheet of ragged black hair that was partly pulled back into a messy bundle at the back of the persons head.

The little girl had noticed the three ninja standing at her gate and gave a wide smile accompanied with a shy wave. Amused by her gesture, Naruto gave a huge grin and an enthusiastic wave above his head while sakura leant forward, gave a low wave and a little smile. Kakashi gave his typical eye crease and raised his hand softly.

"_Oh good you've arrived"_

A plump man appeared from the building at the back of the yard with a smile on his face.

"_Papa!"_

The young child hugged her father's leg as he ruffled her shoulder length peach coloured hair.

"_You made good time getting here. My maids have just finished preparing your rooms. Follow me, dinner is will be served soon and you need to freshen up. We can discuss the arrangements then. Momo my dear, its time for your bath"_

He clicked his fingers towards the figure to their left. Stepping forward they bowed and held out their arms towards the girl. Momo gave a wide mouth grin to the ninja with another shy wave and ran into the stranger's arms as they scooped her up in a loving hug and carried her back into the house. Turning his head back to the three shinobi in front of him he approached them and shook their hands ushering them into the building.

"_That's my daughter Momo and our main bodyguard. You can just call her Moriko. Now we'll get you settled into your new rooms. There are plenty of clothes provided for you so don't hesitate to use them. HIGASHI, NISHI! Get our new friends dressed and bring them to the dining hall in 45 minutes. I'll be taking my leave for now. I shall see you at dinner"_

Two identical twins with short dark brown hair, glasses and maid outfits bowed at the small squad and led them to what can only be described as exquisite rooms.

Sakura was the first to get her room. It was decorated red and plum colours with silks and giant fans with a bed that could comfortably fit three people inside.

Naruto was next with a room of summery yellows and oranges decorated with plants large and small, after drooling at the sheer size of his bed he ran and face dived into it laughing and jumping like a 5 year old.

Last was Kakashi's room at the far end of the quest wing. It of course had the huge bed and was decorated with sombre greens and blues with antique katanas and landscapes scattered around the walls. It was as if the rooms were made especially for each of them. They loved it.

After washing and dressing in a smart kimono Kakashi heard a knock on the door as he removed his headband, ruffling his hair to cover his closed sharingan eye. Opening the door he found a smartly dressed Naruto with an adorably dressed Momo holding his hand. Kakashi crouched down giving an eye crease at Momo causing her to blush shyly.

"_Well don't you look pretty this evening?"_

Momo giggled as she had already been complimented by Naruto followed by a big brotherly hug as she informed him dinner was ready. She was their escort to the dining hall after all.

"_Papa told me to come and get big brother and uncle for dinner. Big sister has gone to get sister Sakura"_

Grabbing Kakashi's hand she skipped along with the two chuckling men leading them to her awaiting father. Sakura was just about ready when she heard a knock at the door. Opening it she saw the woman from the courtyard wearing a simple, thin and baggy happi and plain pants that ended just below her knees, she was very tall for a woman, not much shorter than Kakashi with shiny jet black hair and pale skin a shade lighter than her own.

"_Miss Sakura, are you ready. The Lord and the Masters are waiting for you"_

"_Oh I'm sorry I'll be just a minute I just … have to … nngh … tie this obi"_

Walking up behind Sakura, Moriko gently took hold of the obi.

"_Allow me Miss Sakura"_

"_Oh thank you"_

After securely tying the obi, Moriko brushed down Sakura's kimono and led her towards the others sitting at a large low table positioned in the centre of an elegantly decorated room with large screen windows that over looked a small pond.

After finishing a lavish meal and moving to a large well furnished lounging area, Lord Daiki wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin and looked towards Kakashi.

"_I'm presuming you're the captain of this team yes?"_

"_That's right sir"_

"_Oh enough of the sir you can call me Daiki, and you two can call me uncle"_

Naruto and Sakura smiled at the man as he began to explain their reason for being there.

"_I am aware that my mission scroll was not very detailed but secrecy is essential for my business. I of course own Chiyomizu Hot Springs and it is your mission to protect my business from intruders or ninja disguised as simple travellers, you will also be expected to secretly protect the young women of the back houses as Moriko here has to remain in the main house to protect me, my wife and my daughter."_

"_Back houses?"_

Naruto looked at the man confused as he hadn't seen any other houses apart from the several wings of the main house

"_Yes. The back houses are for the hostesses and spa staff. The quests that come here are pampered at the spa and Springs through the day and are entertained by my girls during the night."_

Sakura gave a soft gasp as Kakashi narrowed his eye at their employer. Naruto didn't quite understand why his friends seemed to be disturbed by what they had just heard.

"_Huh I don't get it"_

Kakashi spoke with a deadpan voice but the two teens could tell he wasn't happy with what he had heard. And neither was Sakura when she realised what he had meant.

"_So in other words you use your Hot Springs business to cover up the fact that you run a brothel for wealthy clients who pay large amounts for their night lives to be kept secret"_

Daiki gave Kakashi a suspicious look.

"_Hmm, you're a smart young man aren't you? I apologize if this comes as a surprise but this is how I make money and it is a respectful business for those single men who have nothing to do with their time, and through the day I am able to give travellers the chance to relax after a long journey. Excuse me if I sound rude but your jobs here are to protect the grounds and keep the happenings of the back houses secret. It is Moriko's job to over look and train the healers and to guard the main house and to make sure the Springs contain traces of the water from Chiyomizu caves which is what my Hot Springs is famous for"_

Daiki clicked his fingers and Moriko appeared from behind a screen by Naruto. Walking up to the man's side she bowed to the table and stood with her hands again in her sleeves.

"_If you see anything suspicious it is to be reported to Moriko immediately. She will then give you instructions. Oh yes that reminds me. Sakura my dear, I am told you are a medic ninja is that right?"_

Sakura nodded hesitantly. She didn't really like the way he had called her dear but she forced herself to look at him as Naruto cringed at his over polite attitude towards the girl.

"_If any of my healers get sick you are to fill in, this will allow Moriko to care for my wife until she has recovered from a recent illness that has left her temporarily bed ridden. You will use your jutsu's to relax a client through massage and aromatherapy if that comes to happen, other than that you are guest here and will have your own maid, if there is anything you wish to do you can. Naruto the same goes for you although it seems that Momo has taken a liking to you and Sakura, so you will be working as a carer whenever Moriko is called away. Kakashi, you are to patrol the back house at night making sure no lowlife men try to take my girl's or if they try to leave before the night is over, while through the day you will also be a man of leisure. All of you will take a single shift every three nights during these evening patrols and are to stay away from the forest after dark no matter what. Moriko is the only one who can pass through it safely, scouting for concealed threats and to make sure no harm is being made to the forest that may cause unrest among the animals. She scouts each night and will come to collect you when the whole residence has been secured. Your jobs are rather easy but require skill as some of the intruders in the past have been very formidable with only Moriko here being able to defeat them."_

The three of them looked at the raggedly dressed woman standing by Daiki's side with uncertainty. She seemed so plain and obedient not at all giving the impression of a strong bodyguard let alone a formidable fighter. But they had learned time and time again to never judge a book by its cover, although this book was hard to read at all with her face hidden.

"_Now, enough of this serious talk. You are all here to relax for the next few days as we get ready to reopen for the holidays, you have the rest of the day to wander around, go to the spa or relax in the Springs, but right now your tea is here."_

A small male servant gave each of them a cup of jasmine tea as they ran their jobs through their heads.

A crash and a worried stammering startled them as a small woman crashed into the room.

"_What is this?! Why wasn't I informed we were expecting ninja to stay here? And what is this nonsense about that filthy woman caring for me, I'd rather put my life in the hands of Ume. You don't deserve to be near me with a face like that, you're a disgrace as a woman!"_

"_Himawari please, don't do this again, we have company. Anyway she is the most talented healer we have and more than capable, I recall her helping you on several occasions and even risking her life for you when you were targeted by those kidnappers, not to mention the amount of times we have had to reject client's requests for her company"_

Daiki's wife growled loudly and stomped up to Moriko scowling menacingly. Clutching her shawl tightly to her body she pulled her hand back and slapped her hard across the face.

Kakashi jumped to his feet as Sakura and Naruto looked on horrified at the woman's violence to her own healer and guard, in a stranger's presence no less. This woman had no shame.

"_Himawari! There is no need for this treatment"_

"_Shut up you useless man! Has she also stolen your heart away from me? This pig doesn't even complain. You enjoy the attention you get don't you? You arrogant whore! You make me sick!"_

As Moriko knelt on the floor head bowed, Himawari grabbed the mass of black hair and tugged hard as she shook the woman's head from side to side as if to rip her hair out. In a flash Kakashi had appeared at the older woman's side and grabbed her wrist in order to halt her harsh motions.

"_That's enough! We didn't come here to watch you abuse your loyal workers"_

Kakashi's voice was sharp as she released the woman's hair and stared at him

"_Oh my, I'm sorry you had to see that. I didn't realise one of our quests would be so strong and… Mmm… mysterious"_

With a flirty smile she fluttered her eyebrows at a slightly sickened Kakashi as he watched her bite her lip, gazing at his exposed collar bone and strong ungloved hands. He couldn't believe this woman had just attacked an innocent girl in front of him and expect him to not care that she allowed herself to be treat that way in front of quests. He then knew that by the way the girl sat still that this had happened many times before.

Leaning down and grasping the girls hand that cradled her swollen cheek he brushed her hair to one side and helped her to her feet

"_Are you ok?"_

"…_I'm fine"_

The woman's voice was soft and lower than the screeching woman staring disgustedly as he showed concern for the object of her hatred. He noticed her hands were cold as she politely pulled it away from him. Trying to catch her eye he attempted to uncover her face in order to see if her cheek was ok.

"_Here let me see"_

By this time Himawari had been escorted back to her room by her husband after several ashamed apologies and unpleasant insults and accusations towards the girl. Naruto and Sakura had stood up and approached the girl as Kakashi led her to sit down. Kneeling before her, he slowly moved her fringe away from her injured cheek

"_It's alright. Let me see"_

As he revealed her face slowly he couldn't help the blush that crept up below his mask as he studied her visible features. Once Naruto had fetched the girl a cushion and Sakura sat down beside her they all looked intrigued as their normally cool and collected sensei cleared his throat embarrassed as he studied her slightly swollen jaw and her face.

She had a long slender neck, a soft and graceful jaw line, her lips were plump, pale and neatly shaped, her cheekbones were smooth and defined and her nose was perfectly proportioned and straight. Kakashi was also astonished by the texture of her skin, it was almost as if he was touching water, it felt softer than the finest silk and had a beautiful milky lustre to it. The pink mark left over from Daiki's wife's slap had caused a beautiful rose blush to appear, and even though it must have hurt Kakashi couldn't help but think she looked very attractive when her cheeks were flushed. Her hair against his hand had the same texture, it was so soft it swept through his fingers making a tingle shoot up his arm. Trying to keep calm he continued to pull back her hair until the two of them made eye contact. A gasp came from both teens as they saw it too.

Moriko's eyes were like nothing they had ever seen before. Her irises were huge with only a small amount of white visible as her eyes shifted sensing the uncomfortable attention. The colour of her eyes mirrored a moon lit starry sky, they seemed to glitter and sparkle and the closer they all looked the more they were sure that they could see stars in her eyes. But the most striking aspect of her eyes was her pupils. Instead of being black or having none at all, her pupils were an exact reflection of a full moon. Her eyes seemed to give off their own light as the three ninja couldn't pull their gazes away. Kakashi's mind began to race as a faint blush appeared across the girl's nose.

"_What … is … is something wrong?"_

For some reason he had felt as though he had seen them before, felt them stare back at him as he was staring at her now. As he moved his head for a different view he realised that her eyes didn't follow him and took in a sharp breath of shock. As if sensing what he was thinking the girl looked down embarrassed.

"_I'm … I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but … do I … I mean, have we met somewhere before?"_

The girl stiffened and closed her eyes tight.

"_Please don't look at me. The mistress will surely be unhappy and make your stay unpleasant if she was to find out you touched me this way, and saw my face"_

Sakura and Naruto gasped loudly

"_What but why?! Sensei, she's beautiful right?! And it's only a friendly concerned gesture! What's so wrong with wanting to help you?"_

Sakura grabbed one of her hands and held it in her own comfortingly. The girl's eyes snapped open. She wasn't used to people seeing her face and the warm caring feeling from Sakura's hands was odd as the only person who would hold her that way would be young Momo after witnessing one of her mother's jealous assaults on her loving carer. All her life she had never really seen her own face, most of the time wearing her hair as a mask and so always thought she was unattractive which led to her not being used to and people wanting to see her face or even touch her voluntarily.

"_Oh no, the Lady says …"_

Kakashi traced his thumb softly under Moriko's left eye. The contact made her shudder and grip Sakura's hands tighter as the blush on her face deepened making Naruto twinge with sorrow as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Kakashi spoke very quietly as he came to a conclusion about her unusual eyes

"… _You're blind. Aren't you?"_


	3. Chapter 3

The Nori household was in an uproar. Himawari could be heard cursing and stomping her way back to her rooms with a flustered Daiki close in pursuit. A very upset Momo was clinging to Moriko's lap, her tears leaving a small trail on the dark fabric of her trousers. Moriko could do nothing but comfort the poor girl, gently stroking her hair and whispering soft words as the girl sobbed hard apologizing over and over. The poor child shouldn't have to apologize but she continued none the less, gripping her guard's sash possessively.

They could do nothing but sit there and wait for the girl to calm down. It wasn't their place to have butted in but something about the way the woman sat and took such abuse was worrying to them. And the way the lord allowed it to happen was unforgivable.

At last Momo's quiet sobbing was beginning to subside with the occasional hiccup before she finally seemed to have drifted off to sleep.

"Pardon the intrusion Miss Moriko" It was the older gentleman who had earlier brought them tea. "Do you wish for me to take the Lady to bed? It seems master Daiki will not be joining you for supper tonight as planned" the mans face was stricken with worry and stress. This was obviously a normal thing.

Moriko sat silent for a second then began to untangle the girl's small hand from her sash. "Hiro…of course, if you will"

Sakura nudged Naruto's thigh, he was in the way. Shuffling to the side he allowed the old man to kneel down and scoop the sleeping Momo into his arms with Moriko's help.

"Please pardon me, Madam is going through a hard time, she was not always like this…I will see the young Lady to her bed. I bid you fair rest, call for me if you require anything else"

With that Hiro left the four to their now cold tea. The room stayed silent for what seemed like hours. Sensing a need for some kind of intervention Sakura placed her hand on Moriko's shoulder and spoke softly.

"I can help with that" Gathering up chakra in her hand she hesitantly reached for her injured cheek. A hand over her own stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't worry yourself Miss, no need to waste your chakra on something so trivial. Ill be fine. Now if you may excuse me, my patrol is due"

Standing up slowly Moriko seemed to unconsciously stumble, Kakashi managed to catch her arm and steady her but was shocked and saddened by the expression on her face. So… lost? Within a second it was gone.

"I'm ok, really" Kakashi hadn't noticed he was still holding onto the woman and quickly let go scratching his cheek embarrassed forcing a light smile to his eye.

"Ah sorry"

Tussling her hair back into place over her face, she bowed to the ninja and made her way out into the night. Standing sharply Naruto made a move to go after her but Sakura stopped him.

"This is none of our business Naruto. Leave it"

Naruto couldn't hold back his disbelief anymore "Are you kidding me! How am I supposed to sit back and be quiet while that poor lady is getting beat on by her master? Its so unfair! It's obvious she hasn't done anything wrong and doesn't like it, so why? Why treat her that way? I mean did you see the way she just took it like an obedient dog! She should have turned around and…and…hell I don't know! Stupid granny! And right in front of Momo... What was she thinking? What kind of mother is that?"

"I know Naruto. It was awful but what can we do? We don't know these people and Moriko seems more than capable of handling it…even though…"

Sakura couldn't finish her sentence.

'To beat a servant for no reason is one thing, but to attack them and call them such names in front of total strangers must have been humiliating…and she's…'

Remembering the woman's eyes she closed her own tight. Sakura didn't know how often this happened but if she was in that position shed have most likely toppled a few walls in her haste to kill her abuser.

Naruto was pacing back and forward muttering to himself and shaking the odd fist in the air, angrily quoting what sounded like 'Lee logic'.

Sakura glanced towards Kakashi to find him staring off into the garden where Moriko had left, unmoving and obviously deep in thought. He glanced at his open palm and back again to the garden gently curling his fingers into a fist. Sakura's curiosity suddenly began to boil remembering what her sensei had said earlier.

"Do I know you?"

Standing up she began to make her way over to him "Kakashi sens…"

"Apologies for the wait master ninjas, but supper is now ready. If you would like to follow me please" An older woman appeared from behind a screen and ushered them across the hall. Obviously Hiro's wife as Sakura noticed they wore the same ring on their wedding fingers.

All three ninja quietly made their way to their supper and ate in silence. Naruto was obviously still in a rage, shoveling his food down in order to keep himself quiet continuously muttering. Across from him, after throwing a disapproving glare at the food splattering everywhere, Sakura sat head bowed eating slowly, strangely enough feeling tears well up in her eyes. Clearing her throat she continued her meal not sure of why she was so easily swayed by the lord and lady's behavior. On the other side of the large table Kakashi sat quiet and still, staring at his empty plate.

'What is this feeling?'

He couldn't comprehend why he felt so sad yet unusually angry, it was out of character and the more he tried to figure out why those feelings were growing his unanswered question kept swimming around his brain.

"Have we met?" Those eyes…those big blind eyes. Terrifying but…beautiful? His brain was going into over drive, the last time he had felt anything similar to this was his short time with Hanare and their stand off on the bridge. He just couldn't understand.

Looking to his students he could see Naruto was obviously peeved, stuffing his face to the point of almost choking on his muttered words, and Sakura, well she seemed too quiet. Usually she'd be scalding Naruto for his lack of table manners but she could only sit and stare at her food as she ate.

With a gentle sigh Kakashi glanced towards the garden through the open screens across the hall.

'Who are you…What is this place?'


	4. Chapter 4

**The waterfall flows softly into a shining pool. Catching the moonlight, the water sings and breathes in the heavenly scent of moon blossoms surrounding her, glowing quietly in the dark. Hidden behind her ever falling tears her deep dark eye burrows deep into the earth. Beyond it, twisting and turning. A labyrinth of veins deep to her core and as her voices rings through the deep, hear her whispers and follow her home.**

**Cloaked in black they stand waiting, staring into the wall of water before them. The dense forest moves restlessly, murmuring at their back. The pool beneath their feet ripples gently, smoothly, cooling bare skin. Bowing their head to the streaming door before them they watch the dark eye awaken and open her liquid lashes in welcome. A voice within thoughts for a reply within words. **

'**Hear her whispers'**

"…**and follow her home"**

**The cloaked body disappears into the dark, lost to the world behind a clear white veil, as the trees watch lonely in a growing silence.**

'… Kakashi… Kakashi… come back to me…Kakashi'

It was so foggy. He couldn't see a thing but a voice smooth in his ears was calling him from so far away. He had to find it, he had to find her. A small orb of light caught his eye. Purer light than the rest. Kakashi headed towards it, a strange sensation coming over him as the orb grew. It was almost familiar but unknown. A cool air began to engulf him bit by bit as the fog took over his vision.

"Kakashi… Kakashi sensei… Kakashi sensei! Come on wake up"

He opened his eyes slowly realizing the voice had changed. It was no longer far away but right at his ear and it wasn't smooth as much as it had now become an almost deafening bellow. As the fog lifted he came back to reality. To a rather annoyed looking pink headed kunoichi and an equally annoying blonde Chunnin who was irritatingly hands on in his shaking of his sensei.

"Come on sensei! Wake up will ya!"

THUNK!

Naruto was rewarded with a jab to the chin for his efforts of waking his sleeping sensei and predictable as it was Sakura bore no sympathy even though she had actually started the shaking to begin with. Keeping quiet and folding her arms in disappointment she clicked her tongue in disapproval.

"Another bad habit of yours sensei? Jeez! Just when we thought you couldn't get any more unreliable"

Kakashi groaned his disbelieve at such a statement and rustled his hair.

'I miss those little Genin's who held me in such high regard. So cute back then'

Clearing his throat and mumbling his apologies he suddenly jolted forward. Not only had he randomly fell asleep without knowing but to sleep so long he had to be called on, the fact he had fallen asleep watching the forest waiting for something he didn't understand and that Naruto had to forcefully shake him awake confused him.

"You know Naruto, next time you try and wake me, be gentle alright. I may really hurt you next time you pull something like that"

Pouting and nursing a very sore jaw the blonde glared at his sensei.

'Hmph! you didn't really hold back that time either. Stupid old man'

"I told you not to be so rough idiot"

Sakura snuffed as she settled herself down for a cup of morning tea. Naruto's jaw dropped in horror at the obvious blame game. Why was he always the victim at times like this?

"Hey! You were the one who…"

He was cut off by a menacing glare and threat of a worst pummeling by the pink haired girl. He quickly stopped where he was going and tried to look as helpless as he could using his big blue watery eyes to try and sway the girl's killing intent. Kakashi couldn't help but notice he was getting yet another headache from these two. It was the same every mission they shared, it was a comfort but a pain at the same time. Leaving the youngsters to glare it out Kakashi shuffled himself over to the large tea table and rubbed his tired eyes trying to remember anything in the hours before he finally fell asleep. Nothing was coming to mind apart from the dense quiet forest staring back at him. This place wasn't normal.

"G …Good morning masters. Do you care for your morning tea to be served?"

Hiro appeared at the hallway. The ninjas noticed that he seemed more nervous than the day before and worn out. They figured it was most likely due to the events of the night before.

"Oh…ah yes of course, thank you"

Before any of them could ask about the previous night Hiro had already wished them good day and made his leave. Kakashi stayed quiet as his two comrades debated on why Hiro had been in such a rush to leave and how rudeness seemed to be the norm of the house hold. Warming his hands around his cup Kakashi noticed a flash of peach flicker at the door. Looking up he found a very quiet Momo standing just inside the door with her head bowed low. Sensing her presence the Naruto face brightened immediately as he threw his arms out towards her. Sakura moved herself to the side and smiled at the little girl ushering her to sit beside her.

"Momo! How you doing this morning, you sleep ok? Sorry about yesterday. You wanna come join us?"

"Good morning Momo. You ok? Come, sit down"

The two young ninja had immediately taken a shine to the little child especially Naruto. She was just so adorable, but something was off. She hadn't ran into the room or even said hello, she just stood there. Without and word and very slowly she made her way to Kakashi and gently tugged on his sleeve while keeping her face hidden. He had never been good with young children so he wasn't quite sure what to do.

"…Momo? What is it?"

Naruto crawled his way over to Momo sitting beside her as Sakura stood and sat closer protectively surrounding her. He took her little hand and could feel her trembling.

"Momo?"

Letting go of Kakashi Momo turned to Naruto and threw her small arms around his shoulders as her small hiccups and sniffles broke through her silence. By instinct Naruto's arms trapped the little girl in a tight embrace, stroking her hair as Moriko had done the previous night. After Kakashi had given the girl a handkerchief and wiped her tears away, Sakura stroked her hair gathering a small amount of calming chakra to relieve any fatigue the girl may be feeling. After her tears had again subsided and her breath had steadied she lifted her face to show sad teary eyes, swollen and red.

"Momo what is it? You can tell us"

Sakura brushed a strand of peach hair away from the little ones face. Looking into her eyes as the tears began to fall again.

"B…Big sister"

"What about her? Is she still sleeping? Is she sick?"

"Big s… sister… a… and Mama"

The ninja's faces dropped. Despite being there for only a few days they could tell mentioning Moriko and Himawari in the same sentence was taboo in that house. Thy all looked at each other with the same feeling in their gut. Kakashi kept his voice flat.

"Is Mama hurting Moriko again?"

As her sobbing took over her small body, Momo managed to nod as her grip on Naruto's jumper tightened as she buried her face in his chest. The anger on Naruto's face was unmistakable as Sakura's face was stricken with worry. Kakashi stood slowly and brushed himself down. Making his way to the door Sakura called after him as Naruto was obviously distracted by Momo.

"Erm, sensei? Where are you going?"

Kakashi stopped. Where was he going? Why did he suddenly stand to leave? It was as if his body had a mind of its own all of a sudden. Taking a second he looked at a hiccupping Momo in Naruto's arms and then looked out towards the trees. A few days into the mission and they were already caught up in something way off from their original objective. For reasons beyond him he wanted to find Moriko. Whether it was for Momo's sake or for his own he wasn't sure. But he knew that once he found her…they needed to talk.

Just as Kakashi was thinking on how to reply to Sakura a familiar scent wafted into his nose. At first he couldn't figure out what it was. It was musky yet sweet, but slightly metallic. His mood dropped more. He was smelling blood … and he guessed it was Morkio's.

"Stay here and keep her company"

"Sensei?"

Taking off with more speed than he intended Kakashi was dreading what he would find. This mission was going to be strange enough without a families domestics getting in the way, but there was something about the way the place felt. It wasn't right. As Kakashi followed the scent outside a sharp pain hit him. Only slightly but none the less unexpected. It felt like it came from the air itself, it felt like the air was in pain. Ignoring it for the moment Kakashi focused on the scent again, it was getting stronger. Just as he had figured out where he needed to go something deep down inside of him suddenly began to stir. That sweetness, that coolness even that metallic taste, he could smell winter, he could taste it. It was something more than winter. It was so… familiar.


End file.
